As smart mobile phones become popular, display devices with a large screen to panel ratio are be increasingly favored. A fingerprint recognition function is built in a display panel so that a space occupied by a fingerprint recognition module on the front face of a mobile phone can be dispensed with to thereby greatly improve the screen to panel ratio thereof. The existing applications for recognizing a fingerprint below a display panel are generally designed for an OLED display panel primarily because the OLED display panel supports self-emission display, where light emitted by the display panel can be reflected by a finger to reach a fingerprint recognition sensor located below the display panel so that the sensor can read fingerprint information formed as a result of optical reflection.